Torn Apart
by Bane-Dane
Summary: Evertime he thought of Niou-senpai, pictures of him and Yagyuu-senpai filled his mind. He couldn't stop the pain that filled him. He couldn't stop the heartache. But punching a wall did help. Trick Pair fic.


A/N: Did I just write angst? I don't know why I named this 'Torn Apart' it was the first thing that popped in my mind. Who knows? But I seriously love Trick Pair. And, thus, I have decided to write a one-shot for them...But why is it angst?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Never will. Still too shocked I wrote angst.

* * *

Kirihara Akaya decided that pounding his fists onto the clubroom lockers felt good. Sure there was pain when he started but the more he kept at it, the more the pain subsided. It may have been because of the blood pouring down his knuckles from when he caught it on a ruff piece of metal or when moved to a supposed open wall and accidently punched a forgotten nail. Either way, the heartache that had once filled Kirihara's body was quickly removed with the more he bled.

It was better this way, he told himself, his left wrist catching the nail again. There wasn't a chance in hell his senpai would ever return his feelings. Especially since his had _Yagyuu-senpai_ at his side. The two of them were inseparable. They never left the other's side on the tennis court, school, and outings. They were always together. And it hurt Kirihara to see the two of them, happy together. To see the love that he would never experience. To feel Niou-senpai's arms around him and to experience the warmth that would surround him.

It just wasn't fair! Why did Yagyuu-senpai get to keep Niou-senpai to himself? Why could he, Kirihara Akaya, get to be with Niou-senpai? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY!

The last of Kirihara's punches echoed throughout the clubroom. Leaning forward on the wall, Kirihara felt the tears that had built up spill down his cheeks. Even though he had rid himself of the heartache and pain, it was coming back again. Every time his mind filled itself of Niou-senpai. Every time Yagyuu would be right next to him and his heart would ache. He would ache for his senpai. And when he rid himself of those images and the pain would stop, they would only return, haunting his mind until he rid himself of the pain.

Slumping to the floor, Kirihara gave up on ridding himself using physical means. There was no way he could forget his senpai that easily, especially when he loved him. The only thing he could do was imagine Niou-senpai wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug and lay his head on his back, listening to his heart beat. Then whisper sweet words of love and devotion into his ear.

"I'm sorry."

Wait, someone really did have his arms wrapped around his chest and have their head on his back. Looking over his shoulder, Kirihara saw a glimpse of silver hair.

"Why are you sorry, Niou-senpai? You haven't done anything."

"I have. I played with your emotions. Hiroshi and I, it was only supposed to be joke. He was never into guys in the first place and I blackmailed him in to this. It was because of me you hurt yourself," the trickster let go of the embrace and Kirihara turned to face his senpai. "For that, I'm sorry. I used your emotions for a prank."

"Sen-"before Kirihara could get anything else out, Niou lips were on his. Kirihara's mouth opened in shock and the trickster took that moment to slip his tongue into his kouhai's mouth.

Kirihara's mind was racing as Niou gave the younger boy the kiss of a life time. Niou-senpai was kissing him! Him of all people! He wasn't really going out with Yagyuu! It was all a prank. A prank that had torn his heart apart, but Niou was still kissing him! But Niou had used his emotions. This was a once in life time chance! He could just be tricking me again!

Going with his gut feeling, Kirihara pushed Niou away just as his hands began to explore his kouhai's body. Niou had landed on his butt and was staring at the seaweed head. He didn't look surprised; it was as if he knew Kirihara was going to push him away.

"Senpai, how do you know you're not tricking me again?"

Pulling Kirihara forward, Niou set the younger boy's ear to his heart making the boy's eyes go wide. Despite Niou's calm exterior, the pulse of his heart was going crazy. It was going as fast, if not faster, then Kirihara's.

"Do you believe me now? I've been going crazy ever since I started this stupid prank. Even if I like Yagyuu, that doesn't compare to what I feel for you," Niou kept his mask on tight as he spoke with Kirihara.

Smirking, the demon ace met Niou's in a second kiss. He was going to make Niou-senpai lose that mask because, even if there was still a little pain and heartache left, his love exceeded it all.


End file.
